


Mason-Mason

by antivillain (museofspeed)



Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/antivillain
Summary: Shaun has a question. Georgia mostly thinks he's an idiot. Takes place post-Blackout.





	Mason-Mason

"Hey, George."

"Hmm?" We'd settled in for the evening, my laptop put away in my desk, Shaun's guns as away as they ever got, which was to say we could still have them in our hands at a moment's notice, but he didn't actively have one on his body. Living in Canada was in some ways, the most relaxing life we've ever had, but we never let our guard down too far. It was too likely someone would try and bring us back to civilization. 

I was lying on the couch, my head in his lap while I read one of Alisa Kwong's articles on my tablet. Shaun was playing with my hair, which was longer than I usually let it get, and I _thought_ reading as well. 

But apparently whatever he had in front of him wasn't as interesting as annoying me. "Would you take my last name if we got married?"

I squinted up at him. "That's officially the dumbest thing you've ever asked me. Including that time you asked me if zombies snore."

"We could hyphenate." He tugged idly at my hair. "Shaun and George Mason-Mason."

I rolled my eyes, pushing myself up to sitting. "You're such a dumbass."

" _Or_ Shaun and George Mason- _Mason._ " He pulled a leg up on the couch, turning to face me. "What do you think?"

I rolled my eyes and reached over, resting my hands on his shoulder. "Fine, you want to know what I think?"

His grin widened. "Always."

I leaned in, resting my forehead against his. " _I_ think that in some weird alternate universe where we don't share the same last name and getting married actually makes sense for us and we probably have a _lot_ simpler lives, you'd take my last name."

"I would?" 

"Mmhm," I smiled, lips all but brushing his. "Except you'd probably still report under your old name."

"We're still reporters?" His hands found their way to my hips, tugging me closer.

"Obviously." That was one of the two constants. Any version of us would be reporters, and any version would find each other. Anything else was inconceivable.

He kissed me rather than responding, which was, as far as I was concerned, a much better way to use our mouths than discussing something so _extremely_ stupid.

Later, after our clothes had been discarded somewhere between the living room and the bedroom and we were lying tangled around each other in bed, he turned to me and said, "Okay."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

He nodded solemnly. "I'll take your last name. From now on, I'll be Shaun _Mason._ "

I groaned and hit him with a pillow.


End file.
